sixgunsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Keplers
Questions This wiki sometimes vandalized , this wiki sometimes vandalized by anonymous users. When I'm not active, you may undo vandalism edits, otherwise people get false informations. Yesterday at 15:00 (Bangkok, Jakarta) this wiki has been vandalized by 110.77.154.31. He/she added unnecessary categories and I already undo all his/her edits. If you see a new page that is created by a people that vandalized this wiki, add the template.--Amrsatrio (talk) 05:26, March 30, 2013 (UTC) : We seriously need to become Admins, especially you. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 05:28, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes, I and you need to become an administrator (sysop) because I need to delete 4 pages, but only bureaucrats can promote I and you to an administrator. Gaspathebest is one of all bureaucrats and he last signed in last year.--Amrsatrio (talk) 05:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: Surely they are findable at other Wikis; they can't have just left Wikia, can they? --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 05:56, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::: Yes, they may vandalize other Wikis such as Minecraft Wiki, WoWWiki, your Wiki, and many other Wikis. I'm sure that they will be blocked with an expiry time of FOREVER by their administrators (including you on Oreglas Wiki).--Amrsatrio (talk) 15:18, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Oh, joy. A Wikia founder that vandalizes other major Wikis. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 04:43, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Wrong Section Question:I know im not supposed to do it here but can i inv you to Gameloft LIVE! ?Minja536 (talk) 00:58, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Sure! --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 13:49, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok.What is your username?Minja536 (talk) 16:50, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok.I invited you two.Minja536 (talk) 01:00, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Keplers. My brother is TahuNuva. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 17:42, April 16, 2013 (UTC) You may create new pages , this Wiki lacks many Horses info. The horse pages in this Wiki are only Azteca Horse and Mechanical Horse only. I'm not always active. - You may create pages about them. Also, you may complete the areas info by adding pages about areas.--Amrsatrio (talk) 17:33, March 31, 2013 (UTC) : I will certainly make Horse pages and categories. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 04:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, you may create pages about horses, but the categories problem is solved. A Wikia Contributor and Superio123 crated three pages about areas and a page about horses (Black Steam Horse). Jijiooze is not editing this wiki for a long time (last edited 08:26, January 20, 2013). If he is active, he will create new pages especially about horses.--Amrsatrio (talk) 14:02, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Problem solved,I made pages for every horse,now its up to you guys if you want to edit.Minja536 (talk) 18:12, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Will edit soon. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 04:26, April 7, 2013 (UTC) The Missions page , the Missions page lacks many info. Please add the mission intro, outro, and other mission stats.--Amrsatrio (talk) 14:12, April 8, 2013 (UTC) The Penis page , a person created that page. He/she has vandalized this wiki. And the Penis page is now popular!! "Penis" is a bad word!! What we gonna do in here??!!--Amrsatrio my TP | 10:07, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I have no clue. I have tried to erase all text, and we can rename the page, but otherwise, we can only get Wikia Staff in here. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 15:06, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Guys,remember User:Cpl.Bohater ?If there are no choices (Besides rename and text)He's the next best thing. Renaming a page leaves a redirect , did you know that renaming a page leaves a redirect? You have renamed "Penis" to "DELETE ME". So, the Penis page is still (not deleted) and becomes a redirect page.--Amrsatrio (Talk to me | ) 02:20, April 14, 2013 (UTC) At least it's a redirect. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 03:00, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Comments/friendly chat Now you have competition.AKA me!Minja536 (talk) 08:55, April 6, 2013 (UTC)Minja536 OOOH. About time. XD --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 04:26, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Heh,I already have a head start.Im #4 on the leaderboard.Minja536 (talk) 04:47, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey , on yesterday and today I'm working on templates, but I sometimes edit an article. Maybe I'm the master of templates on . You may edit articles when I'm editing templates. Visit my contributions page to see if it is true.--Amrsatrio (talk | ) 15:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 15:47, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Admins/chat moderators